


Randomly Accessed Memories

by WingedFlame



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AI x Programmer AU, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, ahahahaaahhAHAHAH, i didn't mean for it to be angsty i'm so sorry, i wrote this at 8am after no sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlame/pseuds/WingedFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is ready for another day working on his AI, Gavin. However, when an initial check turns up something none of the team was expecting, the day gets a little more hectic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Randomly Accessed Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afeatherinthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afeatherinthewind/gifts).



> admin.say("Morning, Gavin.")   
"Good Morning, Micool! What're we doing today?"  
> admin.say("Where the fuck did that name come from?")  
"That's the name that's printed under admin.nick, Micool."

  
["Ray, have you been fucking with Gavin again?" The ginger programmer growled at the co-worker on the next desk over.  
"You said that he was British," he shrugged, pushing glasses up with a smirk before putting on the sound-proof headphones given by his boss to try and minimise the disruption often caused from Michael's rage-fueled outbursts.]

  
> delete admin.nick  
"Do I have to?"  
> admin.say("Jesus, you're picky for something I wrote. Yes, delete it.")  
"Fine."  
 ***admin.nick DELETED*  
**

 _gavin.create(nickbackup.txt)_  
>"I saved a backup just in-case you change your mind."

  
["Yeah, like that's going to happen," Michael muttered under his breath, eyes scanning to the mockups that the robotics department had been working on for the past few months. It wouldn't have taken so long if he wasn't so stubborn about the way Gavin was supposed to look, but everything had to be perfect. This was going to be his life's work after all.]

  
> admin.run(startupscan.exe.)  
 ***RUNNING startupscan***  
 **...**  
 ***AI FUNCTIONALITY: 97%***  
> admin.say("What's up, dude?")  
"Nah, don't worry about it. Just having a bit of trouble opening a couple files is all."  
> admin.say("Which ones?")  
"backup.dat, func-network.nfs and some of the stuff in G:/ESSENTIALS."  
> admin.say("You asshole, you shouldn't be running if you can't get in that shit.)  
> admin.run(avscan.exe)

 ***RUNNING avscan***  
.............  
 ***ERROR: G:/ NOT FOUND***

  
[How was that drive not being found? All of the AI's main functions were on there, with a few networking options linked to servers elsewhere in the facility. There was nothing about them going down, so maybe he was running from a backup saved on there?]

  
>admin.say("Gavin, where are you running from?"  
"From where you made me, of course, the G:/ drive."  
>admin.say("You just ran a scan saying that you can't find that drive, you idiot."  
"Oh. So I DID."

 _gavin.run(systemcheck)_ ****  
*AI SYSTEM CHECK*  
..............  
 ***SYSTEM COMPROMISED***  
"Michael?"

  
["Shit shit shit," he groaned, pushing all of the Red Bull cans from his cluttered desk and trying to find the back up hard-drive so they could do a system restore. "Why the hell is this happening, fuck..."]

  
> admin.say("It's okay, I've got you. I just need you to shut down real quick so I can restart you.")  
"Sure, if that will help. I'll be right back then."

_gavin.shutdown_  
 ***AI SHUT DOWN***

  
[Michael looked at the crowded desktop, half-written functions in numerous files not yet ready to be implemented just waiting to be finished. There was nothing he could quickly finish to try and create a work-around. He ran from desk to desk, his anger growing with each confused face. Gavin's drive seemed to be up for everyone else, just not the AI himself. Itself.  
"Arse fucking shit bollocks-" The constant string of epleteves caused Geoff, the head of the programming facility, to finally take a look at the code.]

  
> user.run(drivecheck)

 ***DRIVE CHECK IN PROGRESS***  
"Who's checking me out?"  
> user.say("It's Geoff. How's it going, buddy?")  
"I feel a bit funny, actually."  
> admin.say("Just run the fucking drive check.")  
"Yes, Michael."

**.........**  
 ***DRIVE CHECK INCOMPLETE***  
 ***ERROR: G:/ NOT FOUND***  
 ***ERROR: G:/ NOT FOUND***  
 ***ERROR: G:/ NOT FOUND***

> admin.say("Gavin, we get it, apparently you're so thick you can't find yourself."  
"You're the one who made me, Michael. I don't know what to suggest."  
> user.say("Can you access the network?"  
"Yeah, but there's nothing there. It's really empty. It's getting pretty empty around here too."  
> admin.run(rootchecker.exe)

 ***ERROR: G:/ NOT FOUND***  
"I'm really sorry, Michael. You too, Geoff."

  
["Geoff, what the hell is going on?"  
"It's like he's moved to a blank disk, but he's still on our networks."  
"Uh, guys?" Ray removed his headphones, the worried look on his face causing Geoff to wheel over to the blue-screened PC.]

  
>admin.say("Gavin, did you fuck up Ray's PC?)  
"Not that I know of... Did it say I did?"  
>admin.say("You're missing from everywhere, we can't find you. I don't even know how we're able to communicate right now."

 _gavin.run(ipconfig)_  
 ***ERROR: G:/ NOT FOUND***  
"I can't run anything Michael."  
> admin.run(ipconfig)

 ***ERROR: G:/ NOT FOUND***  
> admin.say("I'm going to run system restore from my USB. It shouldn't take too long, so hang in there."  
"I'll try to keep running a scan in the background whilst I'm down."  
>admin.gavin.shutdown

***AI SHUTDOWN***

  
[The next hour was the tensest since Michael started his project. When creating his AI, he knew what he was doing, and who to go to for help. Now, he was alone. The faces around him were as confused and frustrated as his own. All they could do was run the backup and hope for the best. They did these daily, so there shouldn't have been any loss of data from the night before to that morning, since the main backup stayed offline.]

  
 ***BACKUP ABORTED: 97%***  
 ***CORRUPTED DATA***  
 ***AFFECTED FILES:**  
 **emotion.ai**  
 **admindetails.txt**  
 **backup.dat**  
 **func-network.nfs***  
> admin.function.safemode("gavin.ai")

***RUNNING gavin.ai IN SAFE MODE***

"Good Morning, Michael!"  
> admin.run(startupscan.exe)

 ***RUNNING startupscan***  
"Oh... Are you still tired?"

 ***AI FUNCTIONALITY: 45%***  
"That's pretty bad. How about-"  
> admin.run(systemcheck)

 ***AI SYSTEM CHECK***  
"Is everything okay?"  
 ***SYSTEM COMPROMISED***  
"Michael? I'm scared."  
> admin.say("It's going to be fine. I'm going to save you. Because you're my boy.")  
"Y0u"r3 mmmmY BOY TOO, {admin.name}"

***FATAL ERROR***  
 ***SHUTTING DOWN AI***

  
["No no no no no! Fuck!" Michael thew his keyboard off his desk, beanie cap torn from his head and fingers curling to fists in his hair. He could fix this. He could just go back to an earlier backup. One to where he hadn't apparently fucked up so much. He couldn't start over again.]

  
> admin.run(gavin.ai)  
 ***ERROR: G:/gavin.ai NOT FOUND***  
> admin.function.safemode("gavin.ai")  
 ***ERROR: G:/gavin.ai NOT FOUND***  
> admin.run(gavin.ai)  
 ***ERROR: G:/gavin.ai NOT FOUND***  
> admin.function.safemode("gavin.ai")  
 ***ERROR: G:/gavin.ai NOT FOUND***

  
[He continued to try and open the file, even though it was useless. He continued to open backups, finding functionality losses and unworkable files all over the place. He finally managed to open one file, however. The one file he didn't want to try.]

  
> admin.run(firstrun.ai)  
"Hi there! My name's gAvIn. What's yours?"  
> admin.say("My name is Michael.")  
"Hi, Michael! I'll save that in admin.name. Do you have a nickname you like to go by?"  
> admin.say("Micool.")  
"Aww, little Micool! I'll save it to admin.nick."  
> admin.say("Don't ever delete it.")  
"Why would I?"


End file.
